Mon tombeur
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Remus revient sur sa relation avec Sirius et ses espérances tandis que celui ci court après tout les jupons de Poudlard. Song fic basé sur une chanson de Emma Daumas.


**Hey me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, les personnages bien entendu ne m'appartiennent pas ! Merci J.K Rowling pour les avoir créer, si seulement vous pourriez faire une saga centré uniquement sur les Maraudeurs je pourrais mourir en paix TuT**

**Trêves**** de rêve voici une song fic se centrant sur le couple Sirius et Remus, du point de vu de notre loup-garou favoris ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)**

* * *

_Mon tombeur est aussi un voleur.  
Il décroche pas la lune,  
Mais se penche sur les cœurs des petites rêveuses  
Qui s'accrochent et deviennent malheureuses,  
A l'abri planqué derrière leurs espoirs minables,  
Il hiberne et jouit d'un confort tellement enviable._

Cela faisait à présent deux moi que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments … Et pas pour n'importe qui, pour la tombeur de Poudlard et le bourreau des coeur, la bien nommé Sirius Black. Je le regarde toujours de loin lorsqu'il roule des mécaniques devant une nouvelle victimes. Malheureusement petites filles, dès le lendemain mon ami auras dès lors jeter son dévolu sur une autre. Dès sa seconde année à l'école Sirius à démontré ses talents de séducteurs, même si à l'époque cela se limitait à de simple bisous enfantins. Aujourd'hui il en est à répertorier les filles qui ne sont pas encore passé entre ses bras.

" **Hey Moony, tu viens avec nous ?"**

Je regarde mon tombeur, quittant enfin mon ouvrage sur l'histoire des Velanes en Grande Bretagne. Il me sourit et ses lèvres forme un pli délicieux. Quelques mèches corbeau retombe sur ses yeux argenté dans lesquels je me noierait volontiers. Près de lui je vois sa conquête actuelle qui lui tien la main et qui me sourit innocemment. Au loin je vois déjà James et sa Lily et Peter près à partir. Je fit non de la tête et les regardait partir. La dernière vision que j'ai de l'héritier des Black, c'est ses lèvres dévorant torridement celle de son amie.

_Mon tombeur est aussi un tueur.__  
__Il a assassiné__  
__Tous les autres squateurs de mon cerveau,__  
__Et occupe sa place bien au chaud, bien logé, bien nourri__  
__Par mes pensées coquines il s'installe__  
__Et sur le point de prendre racine._

Une fois seul je remonte au dortoirs, je me laisse tombé sur le lit de Sirius et y enfoui mon nez.. C'est l'un des rare moment ou je peux enfin laisser éclater mon amour. Quand je suis perdue dans ses draps mon imagination m'assaille. Je le vois au dessus de moi, ses doigts frôlant mes lèvres puis enfin leurs union avec leur consœurs. Je sens déjà ses mains caresser ma peau et redessiner mes cicatrices comme il le fait parfois après la pleine lune. Vient à nouveau ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille qui me chuchote milles et un mot d'amour. Je serre son oreiller contre mon cœur comme si je le serrais lui, le bourreau de mon cœur. Parfois j'essai de repousser toutes ses images des plus indécentes, mais quand viens la nuit elles reviennent plus puissante que jamais. Alors quand je suis certain que tout le monde dors, je tourne la tête et regarde mon amour endormit tout en caressant ma peau.

_Et moi je suis tombée sur lui,  
Et j'avoue que depuis je joue à la groupie.  
Je me fonds dans la masse  
Et jamais ne me lasse  
Attendant bien sagement d'être touchée par sa grâce._

Je retourne dans mon lit en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Un nouveau livre sur mes genoux je vois mes amis entrer en trombe et se jeter sur mon lit en riant. Ça sent la farce chez les Serpentards ça. Pour la forme je râle mais les voir sourire me fait plaisir, et son rire à lui comme un aboiement rempli mon cœur d'alégresse.

"**Tu aurais du être là Moony tu as raté quelques choses ! Tu aurais du voir James …."**

J'écoutais attentivement le récit de la blague du siècle qui serait dépassé dès la semaine prochaine par une autre, je ris parfois. Je profite de cet instant de proximité pour m"installer dans les bras de mon ami qui a toujours été très tactile. Le soir tomba et je profitais d'un des rares moment ou l'homme de ma vie n'est pas collé à son frère pour parler un peu avec lui au claire de la sur la tour d'astronomie nous fumons tranquillement, il me parle de ses conquêtes et je l'écoute sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais le juger. Quand je vois comment qu'il traite ses pauvres filles parfois je suis heureux qu'il ne m'accorde pas ce genre d'attention. Je lui pique sa fin de cigarette et la porte à mes lèvres en riant.

"**Assez parler, rentrons Sirius ..."**

Je peux sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur ce mégot puant. J'ai commencer la cigarette uniquement pour ce genre de moment … je me sens un peu con parfois de faire ca mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec lui.

_Mon tombeur est aussi un voyeur.  
Il se plait a mater ce qu'il appelle son quatre-heures,  
Des petites minettes à qui il fera plus tard tourner la tête  
Sans remords ni conscience du moindre chagrin.  
Il veut pas faire de mal juste se faire du bien._

Certaine fois une de ses anciennes compagne revient lui faire une scène souvent dans la Grande Salle pour prévenir les autres future victime que mon ami maraudeur est le pire salaud de la terre. Sirius ne répond pas il garde juste un sourire arrogant accrocher sur ses lèvres. Mais dès que nous nous retrouvons seul il perd se sourire, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il à fait de mal. Tel Don Juan il cherche uniquement à se faire plaisir tout en faisant plaisir à ses dames en leurs accordant un peu d'attention, si il devait se limiter à une personne pour le reste de sa vie le monde en serait malheureux ! Je tente alors de lui expliquer mais il ne comprend toujours pas. Je pose une main sur son épaule et lui souris tristement.

"**Ne t'en fais pas Sirius dès demain tout le monde aura oublier et cette fille iras sans doute mieux"**

_Mon tombeur n'est pas un arnaqueur  
Il n a jamais promis d apporter le bonheur  
Même pas a moi  
Je m'incline et j'accepte ses lois  
Sans regret ni rancune il me plait bien comme ca,  
Sous ses airs innocents le petit prince est un roi._

Certain jour je m'éloigne de lui et effectue une petite retraite à la bibliothèque car son attitude me révolte. Avec pour seule excuse un devoir à rendre. Je fais à chaque fois une liste des défauts de mon aimé et de ses qualités … mais cela se conclu à tout les coups par un échecs car ses défauts sont aussi des qualités à mes yeux. Je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre. A de rare occasion je le vois dans le parc du château, il marche de son allure noble et de nombreux regard se tourne vers lui. Il chahute avec James et Peter, se défoule sur le pauvre Snape qui passait par là malencontreusement. Aujourd'hui Sirius c'es tourner vers le château, en voyant mon visage par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque il me sourit avec de grands signes de main. Je ris silencieusement en me disant que même si c'est un salaud je l'aime quand même.

_Mon tombeur est tombé sur une bombe bien roulée,  
Il m a plus regardé, plus jamais plus jamais,  
J'ai beau bomber le torse, remuer du fessier,  
La barbie platinée est passée en premier.  
Elle s'agite elle l'excite et moi je finis exit  
Elle se cambre, il en tremble n'écoutant que son membre  
Elle l'invite ,il m'évite et il m oublie très vite  
Il est l'heure j'ai bien peur de m'avouer  
Game over._

Cette Melinda Turner de Serdaigle …. Depuis que Sirius là rencontrer il ne voit plus que par elle. Même James en à assez parfois, je le vois dans son regard mais il ne dit rien car nous l'avons supporter lorsqu'il était en mode extasy devant la belle Lily. Je n'ai plus de moment ne tête à tête avec lui, chaque fois que je lui propose il refuse car il à rendez vous avec Melinda. Je les regarde parfois s'embrasser follement dans la salle communes … j'aimerais être le loup pour pouvoir la dévorer et la faire disparaître. Dès que Sirius perçois mon regard instant je lui souris simplement avant de me détourner. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation qui jour après jour me brise le cœur. En temps qu'ami je suis heureux que Sirius se soit enfin pausé avec une fille, mais mon coeur lui saigne atrocement. Je reste néanmoins dans son giron au cas où il ai besoin de moi … au cas où son histoire se finirait. J'ai envie de hurler mon amour pour qu'enfin il comprenne. Mais tout ce que je peux espérer de lui c'est qu'à la prochaine plaine Lune, le loup le domine pour que j'ai encore l'impression qu'il est plus proche de moi que de n'importe qui.

_Et moi j'suis tombée sur lui  
Et j'avoue que depuis je joue à la groupie.  
J'attends encore mon tour  
Je désespére pas qu'un jour  
C'est à moi qu'il donnera un tout petit peu d'amour_

Finalement avec Melinda cela n'a durer que quelques semaines, ce qui est déjà un exploit pour Sirius. Je peux de nouveau être près de lui même si il à reprit son petit jeu avec les filles.

"**Moony ?"**

Nous sommes à nouveau sur la tour d'astronomie mais pour une fois je ne l'écoute pas, je suis trop plongé dans mes pensés. Je repense à nos 6 premières années à Poudlard. Je repense à la découverte de mon secret et peux de temps après celle de mes sentiments. Je repense au départ de Sirius de chez ses parents, à la mort de ma mère, aux câlins échangé le soir pour se dire bonne nuit. Je repense aussi aux rares fois ou je l'ai appercu dans un moment de complicité intime avec une fille. Je rougit honteusement et baisse les yeux sur ma cigarette.

"**Remus John Moony Lupin !"**

Je relève la tête surpris de m'être fais prendre en train de rêvasser. Je baragouine quelques excuses minable alors que lui râle blesser dans son honneur. Il soupire et prend ma main, je peux sentir sa tension au travers de cette maigre étreinte. Je ne comprend pas et le regarde comme deux ronds de flan, la cendre de ma cigarette tombe sur mon pantalon. Le temps semble s'arrêter tandis que je fixe mon ami, ses joues sont coloré de quelques rougeurs que je trouvent délicieuses mais qui en même temps mon font peur.

" **Qui a-t-il Sirius ?"**

Il releve les yeux doucement vers moi et commence à m'expliquer que si pendant tout ce temps il ne se posait pas sérieusement c'est qu'il avait peur d'assurer ses véritable sentiments. Il était amoureux depuis sa première année à Poudlard mais il avait trouver cela étrange et c'était défouler sur les filles pour oublier ses sentiments. Avec Melinda il avait crus avoir totalement oublier cela mais ils s'étaient rappeler violemment à lui. Je l'écoutais sans comprendre, une partie de moi expérait et l'autre avait peur. Je serrais sa main un peu plus fortement, il sentit ma peur et porta mes doigts à ses lèvres. Il les baisa et ancra son regard gris dans le miens … je frissonna et m'empourpra d'avantage.

" **Je t'aime Moony... "**


End file.
